<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na tua sombra by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553165">Na tua sombra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque eu sou uma sombra, eu vivo na sombra. <br/>Na tua sombra, Lily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Na tua sombra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Na tua sombra</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eu não espero nada.</p><p>Cada badalada dos relógio torna-se um ensurdecedor canto de morte por os ouvidos, já habituados só a esse som, mau e ímpio.</p><p>Eu não quero nada.</p><p>Sinto-me envolver dos meus pensamentos, consciente que a escuridão está dentro de mim, <em>parte</em> de mim.</p><p>Nenhum sol pode manchar com a sua luz a minha existência.</p><p>A única coisa que espero, a única que exijo, é que a tua cara volte a iluminar a escuridão, que devolva-me todos os anos passados a ser só uma máscara, só uma sombra.</p><p>Porque eu sou uma sombra, eu vivo na sombra.</p><p>Na <em>tua</em> sombra, Lily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>